


От меня к тебе

by Cordy_Laer



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst and Humor, Canon Compliant, Internalized Homophobia, Letters, M/M, Subtle Romance, Translated from English, Эпистолярный роман
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cordy_Laer/pseuds/Cordy_Laer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Переписка Фингона и Маэдроса со времен Валинора и Первой эпохи. (Письма других адресантов включены по настоянию Элронда Полуэльфа).</p>
<p>Перевод на русский язык "from me to you" by flamingflamingos (baradduh).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Валинор

**Author's Note:**

[Сим открывается первое собрание писем из дома Финвэ, подготовленное Элрондом Полуэльфом и владычицей Галадриэль. Владыке Ривендэлла эти письма были переданы Маглором феанорингом. То же, как некоторые из них попали в руки к самому Маглору, до сих пор покрыто мраком.]

* * *

 

_Нолофинвэ Аракано, младшему сыну и отныне третьему в линии престолонаследия_

Спешу уведомить, что у меня родился наследник. Возможно, цветом волос и кожи он удался в материнскую родню, но глаза у Нельяфинвэ такие же, как у моей собственной матери, что есть достойная черта. Нельяфинвэ Майтимо, второй в линии престолонаследия, родился в безоблачный день – солнце так и палило. Я думал, его лучи выжгут меня дотла, особенно когда впервые увидел сына. Итак, как уже должно быть понятно, я стал отцом, в то время как тебя подобная удача до сих пор не постигла. Надеюсь, твой союз с непреклонной Анайрэ всё же увенчается успехом и докажет отцу, что проблема не в тебе самом, а в твоей чрезмерной щепетильности.

Боюсь, что данное письмо получилось недостаточно сдержанным, но слишком уж велика моя радость за тебя и твой новообретённый статус.

 

С приличествующими случаю пожеланиями,

Феанаро Куруфинвэ, Верховный принц нолдор и первый в линии престолонаследия

 

 

_Феанаро Куруфинвэ, принцу, отцу и эльфу непревзойденной скромности_

Поздравляю с рождением наследника, братишка! Судя по тону твоего последнего письма, – клянусь, я чувствовал твое презрение даже через пергамент! – ты считаешь, будто я неспособен зачать ребёнка. Ну что ж, утешься, любезный брат! Моя жена Анайрэ выразила желание стать матерью! Как ты, наверное, уже понял по восклицательным знакам, я в восторге и нетерпении от мысли, что скоро у нас появится дитя. Может быть, наши малыши даже будут ходить друг к другу в гости. Если Нельяфинвэ – истинный сын своего отца, то боюсь, что получить какое-либо понятие о скромности он сможет только в моем доме.

 

Искренне твой,

Ноловинфэ Аракано, Верховный принц нолдор, будущий отец и всё ещё претендент на престол, каким бы там ни был порядковый номер

 

 

_Нолофинвэ_

На что это ты намекаешь, единородный брат? Потрудись ответить в течение дня, иначе жди меня на пороге своего дома и пеняй на себя.

 

Феанаро Куруфинвэ, Верховный принц нолдор и первый в линии престолонаследия

 

  

_Моему брату, вне зависимости от степени родства_

Я попрошу Анайрэ приготовить твой любимый гуляш по бабушкиному рецепту. Обязательно прихвати с собой Нерданэль и малыша. Давно пора собраться вместе.

 

С наилучшими пожеланиями,

Нолофинвэ

  

* * *

 

_Финдекано Нолофинвиону, более известному как Астальдо, каковое прозвище я придумал сам_

Как поживаешь, Финдекано? Говорят, на прошлой неделе тебе сравнялосьпять лет, и мне ужасно стыдно, что я совершенно забыл об этом! Я искренне пытался переложить часть вины на отца, но он, как и всегда, не оставил мне ни единого шанса на оправдание, указав, что этот день был должным образом отмечен в нашем семейном календаре: над датой был нарисован праздничный колпачок. В качестве извинения за свою оплошность и постыдное пренебрежение обязанностями двоюродного брата я выковал для тебя особый подарок из меди (так как с недавних пор ты полюбил этот металл) и испросил позволения приехать к вам погостить на месяц. Твой отец уже обо всём уведомлён, но осталось, чтобы разрешение дал ты сам.

Прости меня, Финно, пожалуйста.

 

С любовью и повинной,

твой кузен Майтимо 

 

  

_Нельяфинвэ Майтимо, сыну Феанора, более известному как Руссандол, а также под доброй сотней других имен и прозвищ._

Здравствуй, Майтимо! Это Финдекано. Письмо за меня пишет мама, потому что мне только пять лет и мой собственный почерк, к несчастью, оставляет желать лучшего. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста ( _Приписка от Анайрэ: Руссандол, все его «пожалуйста» не влезли в письмо. Кое-кто здесь в тебе души не чает, племянник_ ), приезжай, как только сможешь! Мы не виделись уже целый год, я страшно по тебе скучаю и совсем не обиделся за день рождения. Впереди их так много, что у тебя ещё будет без счёта возможностей привезти мне сладости или подарки. Я так хочу, чтобы ты скорей приехал! И на целый месяц, вот это да: сто тысяч спасибо дяде Феанору.

_(Приписка от Анайрэ: после этого он еще добрый час тараторил, как вы будете вместе ловить рыбу и рисовать лошадок, а потом внезапно перешёл на тему брюссельской капусты, и как её нужно запретить в Тирионе королевским указом. Я предложила ему повторить тебе всё это лично после приезда)._

 

С любовью,

Финдекано, который ещё не знает, что означает «с повинной», но обязательно посмотрит в словаре

( _Приписка от Анайрэ: спроси, пожалуйста, у мамы, будет ли у неё время навестить нас как-нибудь по весне. Мой муж не нашёл в хозяйстве скульптуры, достойной украсить приёмную залу, и не найдёт никогда, потому что мастера лучше Нерданэль нет во всём Валиноре. Эти мои слова ей тоже передай. Спасибо, Руссандол_ ).

* * *

 

_Нельо, который как-то странно вёл себя на Летнем балу._

Я чем-то огорчил тебя, Майтимо? Учитывая, как долго и пространно я говорил о красоте твоих волос и одежд, проблема явно не в том, будто я пренебрёг твоим обществом ради бесед с потенциальными невестами. И всё же: чем я обидел тебя? Молю, ответь, ибо всякий раз, когда ты погружаешься в пучины мрачного настроения, меня мучает опасение, что я подвёл тебя как друг. Возможно, горе, что тебя тревожит, и не имеет отношения ко мне, но мысль о том, что ты не избрал меня поверенным своих тревог, терзает сердце. Я буду честен с тобой, Майтимо: мне неведомо, что происходит в твоей многомудрой голове, но не думай, будто твоё молчание и понурый вид могли остаться незамеченными. Не бойся – хотя я знаю, что ты никогда не позволил бы страху взять над собой верх, – и приходи со мной на городскую площадь. Там будут спортивные состязания, и я хочу, чтобы ты стал свидетелем моих побед в метании диска и стрельбе из лука.

Я не волнуюсь, а просто беспокоюсь о твоем здоровье.

Финдекано

 

**P.S.** Я уже понял, что слова в последней строке противоречат друг другу.  Не Надо меня поправлять. Я всё знаю сам.

 

  

_Финдекано Нолофинвиону, который потихоньку превращается в мою вторую мать_

Ты не нанёс мне никакой обиды, кузен, просто мои личные тревоги подняли свои уродливые головы в самый неподходящий момент, доставив мне немало печали. Я рад, что Валар столь щедро наделили тебя галантностью, и надеюсь, что ты наконец перестанешь любезничать со всеми подряд и остановишь выбор на достойной _нис_. Не знаю, правда, что буду делать, оставшись без твоих ободряющих слов и сумасбродных затей. Вероятнее всего, смиренно приму твой новообретённый статус мужа (и, в недалёком будущем, отца). В любом случае, Финно, я в порядке и прошу простить меня за отстранённость и молчание. Я с нетерпением жду Летних игр и непременно приду поддержать тебя. Боюсь, что, с головой погрузившись в дела при дворе дедушки, я совсем забросил атлетические упражнения. Хвала Эру, что в состязаниях принимают участие Тьелкормо, Карантир и Кано; иначе отец никогда не простил бы мне нежелания продемонстрировать полный перечень моих талантов всему эльфийскому народу.

Надеюсь на скорую встречу, мой противоречивый кузен.

Майтимо

 

**P.S.** Должен уведомить тебя, что мне потребовалось всё моё самообладание, чтобы не ткнуть тебя носом в ошибку.

**P.P.S.** Артанис и Кано тоже участвуют в состязаниях по метанию диска и жаждут крови. Эта парочка твёрдо намерена отобрать у тебя титул чемпиона. Берегись, Финдекано, я не хочу, чтобы тебя усадили в лужу младшие кузены. (Или хочу?..)

 

_Нельяфинвэ Майтимо, сыну Феанора, принцу нолдор_

Впредь попросила бы тебя прекратить рассказывать Финдекано о моих уязвимых местах. Он весь день пытался напоить меня молоком, – весьма любезно и совершенно не подозрительно предлагал его каждые полчаса, прекрасно, судя по всему, зная, что мой организм этот напиток не переносит. Майтимо, ты бесчестный обманщик, и твоё поведение говорит не только о постыдном лицеприятии по отношению к двоюродному брату, но и о возмутительном неуважении к духу атлетических состязаний, так что я _негодую_. С удовольствием предложила бы тебе встретиться в роще за дворцом и разрешить наш спор как подобает, но, к несчастью, я – леди, и посему, боюсь, моя рука не поднимется нанести сколь-либо значимый урон твоей прославленной красоте, как бы мне того ни хотелось. Вдобавок, Майтимо, меня глубоко возмущает твоё...

 

[Большая часть письма вырезана по требованию Керебриан, дочери Галадриэль. Для ознакомления с полным текстом послания просьба обращаться в библиотеку Ривендэлла, секция 1.12, зона ограниченного доступа.]

 

И не пытайся спрятаться от меня за семейным ужином, всё равно не выйдет.

Артанис, дочь Арафинвэ


	2. Белерианд, часть I

_Фингону, сыну Финголфина, принцу нолдор_

По ночам в бреду Нельо повторяет имя нашего отца. И твоё. Я начинаю думать, что разлучив вас, совершил страшнейший грех, но владыка Финголфин пожелал, чтобы ты как можно скорее вернулся к нему и к своим обязанностям. Боюсь, в данном случае у меня не было права голоса. Как бы то ни было, моё шаткое положение короля-регента близится к концу, и я не сомневаюсь, что Нельо взойдёт на трон и будет блестящим правителем, однако прошу тебя как кузен кузена, – если мы ещё можем друг друга так называть, – вернуться к Нельо, пусть только на день или два.

Я пишу тебе эти слова с чувством великого стыда, ибо любви и поддержки братьев должно было стать достаточно, но не мною был вызволен Нельо из плена. Это сделал ты, Финдекано, и никто не сможет отныне занять твоё место в его сердце.

 

Прошу, не стреляй в моего голубя сразу.

Король-регент Маглор феаноринг из дома Феанора

 

  

_Маглору феанорингу, принцу нолдор_

Мать всегда упрекала меня за излишнюю прямоту в вопросах наиболее серьёзных и деликатных, так что сейчас я тоже скажу без обиняков: обращаясь в письмах к моему отцу, ты должен говорить с ним как король с королём и равный с равным. Нет, он не признал тебя правителем нолдор, – по крайне мере, пока, – и ты сам не имеешь права называть себя так, после того как покинул большую часть своего народа на верную _смерть_. Не моя вина, что тебе и твоим братьям недостало в сердцах отваги и веры, чтобы отправиться на поиски пропавшего родича; вы и только вы сами в ответе за это.

Рад, что ты наконец устыдился своего поведения, жаль только, что произошло это лишь сейчас. Передай, пожалуйста, Нельо, что я оставил отцу записку и уже отправляюсь в путь. Если у Нельо проблемы со сном: насколько я помню, он любит чай с перечной мятой. Вспомни об этом, когда в следующий раз попытаешься влить в него силком полтора кувшина ромашки.

 

Фингон, сын Финголфина из дома Финголфина, принц нолдор

 

 

  _Владыке Маглору феанорингу, королю-регенту нолдор_

  **[Первая часть письма утрачена по неосторожности. Несмотря на то, что в ней предположительно содержались данные сугубо политического характера, как то: возврат краденого имущества, уведённые кони, гильдия историков Ривендэлла до сих пор оплакивает ее пропажу. Более подробная информация доступна по сноске на странице** **XI** **.]**

Теперь к другому вопросу: прошу тебя уведомить моего сына, что по возвращении в лагерь он будет немедленно и бессрочно отправлен в караул. Надеюсь, пара сотен обходов, совершённых в полном боевом облачении, помогут ему понять, что исчезать, оставив всего лишь _записку_ , неучтиво и непозволительно.

 

Владыка Финголфин из дома Финголфина, принц нолдор

  

 

**[Отрывок из черновика письма великого Верховного короля Финголфина, переданный Маглору феанорингу Маэдросом феанорингом. Изначально принадлежал Фингону, пятому Верховному королю нолдор.]**

 

_~~Маглору феанорингу~~ _

_~~Владыке Маглору, сыну Феанора, принцу нолдор~~ _

_~~Маглору, сыну падшего короля~~ _

_~~Маглору, сыну моего безумного брата~~ _

_~~Тому, кто~~ _

_~~Тем, кто покинул~~ _

_Владыке Маглору феанорингу, королю-регенту нолдор_

 

* * *

 

_Владыке Маэдросу феанорингу, со всей поспешностью_

 

Что ты натворил, Нельяфинвэ? До меня дошли слухи о твоём отречении, и обида во мне сильней благодарности. Причины твоего поступка мне понятны – клянусь, я правда всё понимаю, – и в них поровну самоотверженности и корысти. Как такое может быть, спросишь ты? Нельяфинвэ, ты никогда не годился в правители и знаешь это. Ты сам говорил мне так всякий раз, когда Феанор требовал от тебя озвучить своё мнение по государственным вопросам. Ты ведь сейчас сбегаешь, не так ли? Хочешь свалить на плечи отца моего новое бремя и переложить ответственность на наш дом?

Маэдрос, позволь мне начать ещё раз. Я только что вернулся после долгой прогулки, очистив свой разум от тех резких слов и обвинений, которые ранее бросил тебе. Я не стану полностью переписывать начало, ибо думаю, что ты должен видеть, какой отклик может породить весть о твоем отречении, но Маэдрос, знай: ты сотворил глупость, но поступил верно. Я знаю тебя. Знаю твою проклятую гордость, лишь немногим уступающую моей собственной, и понимаю, чем ты жертвуешь, передавая отцу право на престол. Ты делаешь это ради нашего народа, чтобы вновь возвести мосты через те пропасти, что в прошедшие годы лишь ширились между нами. Вот во что я верю, и вот что я читаю в тебе; не вынуждай же меня усомниться.

 

Береги себя.

Фингон, сын Финголфина, принц нолдор

 

 

_Фингону, сыну Верховного короля Финголфина, принцу нолдор_

Приветствую тебя, кузен Фингон. Твое письмо настигло меня за день до того, как моя свита и я отправились в плавание через озеро Митрим, чтобы передать адресату корону и нашу гордость в придачу. Прости за столь поздний ответ: писец был занят другими делами, а мой собственный почерк, как тебе известно, утратил былую аккуратность (я уже вижу, как ты хмуришься, читая эти слова, но не волнуйся, это всего лишь шутка). Благодарю, как и всегда, за любезное напоминание о недостатках моего характера и за твою примечательную искренность. Заверяю тебя, Фингон (если мне ещё дозволено так к тебе обращаться), мой поступок не таил в себе злого умысла, однако было бы ложью утверждать, будто я не извлёк из него личной выгоды. В чём же разница, спросишь ты? Я не хотел быть королём, вот и всё. Мне далеко до твоего отца, который один лишь способен вновь сделать нолдор единым народом; мне далеко до тебя – отважного и доблестного. Я сын своего отца, я не забыл ни своих проступков, ни своего проклятья, и я недостоин править нашим – _твоим_ – страдающим народом.

Надеюсь, что стану тебе хорошим вассалом, принц Фингон, ибо теперь я не член королевской семьи, а один из обездоленных, то есть наконец-то занял подобающее мне место. Не могу обещать тебе, что мои братья легко откажутся от чувства собственного превосходства, ибо проникнуты им до костей, это я растерял последние остатки достоинства. Прошу, прояви снисхождение, пока мои братья пытаются свыкнуться со своим новым положением в этом мире, а я – вернуть то, что было у меня отнято.

 

С пожеланиями доброго здравия на века,

Владыка Маэдрос феаноринг

 

 

_Майтимо, который начинает забываться_

Такая церемонность вызывает лишь недоумение – тем более в письме от тебя ко мне, – и знаешь ли! С каких это пор тебе требуется особое разрешение, чтобы называть меня по имени, Майтимо? Не сходи с ума и не пытайся перевернуть наши отношения с ног на голову из-за того, что ты, видите ли, потерял право на корону, а я его внезапно обрёл. Довольно с меня новых оков и обязанностей; я скучаю по былым временам в Валиноре, и пусть нам уже никогда не вернуть той безмятежной дружбы, но терять то, чего мы с тобой с таким трудом достигли в Белерианде, я не собираюсь. Не отгораживайся от меня стеной и не пытайся выставить меня кем-то достойным и _добродетельным_. Майтимо, тебе прекрасно известны все мои недостатки и промахи, а также то, что уж меня никак нельзя назвать безгрешным. Прекрати возводить меня на пьедестал. Это я должен равняться на тебя, что и делаю, всегда и во всём; и Майтимо, если ты ещё хоть раз назовёшь себя трусом, я в тот же день прискачу, чтобы вытрясти эту дурь из твоей головы.

Скрепя сердце, между прочим.

Финдекано Астальдо

**P.S.** Юмор у тебя по-прежнему мрачный и несмешной, но я рад, что, по крайней мере, ты достаточно оправился, чтобы шутить на тему случившегося.

**P.P.S.** Мой отец уже строит планы на будущее. Боюсь, в результате мы окажемся вне досягаемости друг для друга. Я не хочу этого, Майтимо, и знаю, что ты не хочешь тоже.

 

  

_Финдекано Доблестному, моему кузену и другу_

Я не хотел бы обсуждать природу наших отношений на пергаменте (уверен, что братья читают мои письма), поэтому скажу так: я трус и подлый шантажист.

 

Надеюсь на скорую встречу.

Маэдрос феаноринг, недостойный эльф


	3. Белерианд, часть II

_Фингону, со всей поспешностью_

До моей утлой крепости долетели слухи, будто ты сразился с драконом. Фингон, не позволяй этой победе ударить тебе в голову. Ты не стал неуязвимым. Если ты пару раз случайно ткнул копьём в морду чудовищу, это не значит, что ты теперь можешь кидаться в бой с опаснейшими врагами, каких только встретишь на пути. Также я узнал – не вижу смысла скрывать, что от твоего отца, – будто ты не только забыл надеть шлем, но и в разгар боя принялся грязно оскорблять самого дракона и его мать. Финдекано, если ещё какой-нибудь дракон не сможет научить тебя самосохранению, я приведу из этой Эру забытой хижины в лесах твою сестру, и тогда тебя вразумит она. Наложением рук на горло.

 

И вообще это был ещё детёныш.

Маэдрос, который весьма обеспокоен и разочарован (хотя невероятно гордится тобой)

 

  

 

_Маэдросу, от которого я в трёх днях пути_

Нет уж, Арэдэль мы потеряли навсегда. Полагаю, о битве с драконом по имени Гларунг тебе лучше услышать из первых уст, потому что прочие источники, судя по всему, весьма преуменьшили возраст чудовища (лучше бы про шлем соврали). На момент нашей встречи тот дракон уже _пару тысяч лет_ как вырос из пелёнок, _если что_. И хотя я весьма тронут твоим беспокойством, позволю себе выразить ответное разочарование твоими  постоянными зимними кампаниями. Я знаю, что ты замышляешь, и дело не только в обороне Химринга.

 

Когда ты победишь дракона сам, я отнесусь к твоим советам с большим вниманием.

Фингон, готовый к распитию эля и заплетанию кос

 **P.S.** Получив письмо, позаботься, пожалуйста, о принёсшем его почтовом голубе. Это подарок моего брата, и она плохо переносит перелёты по морозу, тем более с тяжёлым пергаментом в лапах и под несколькими слоями ткани.

  

* * *

 

_Владыке Маэдросу феанорингу_

Король погиб. Трон наследовал я.

 

Верховный король Фингон, сын Финголфина, владыка Дор-ломина

  

 

 

**[Отрывок из черновика письма Верховного короля Фингона, переданный Маглору феанорингу Маэдросом феанорингом. Изначально принадлежал Фингону, пятому Верховному королю нолдор]:**

 

~~Мой отец~~

~~Он погиб в~~

~~Моргот разрушил всё~~

~~Злой рок уносит всех~~

~~Мой доблестный _Атар_~~

~~Папы больше~~

 

Король погиб. Трон наследовал я.

 

* * *

 

_Маэдросу феанорингу, владыке Химринга и стражу Востока_

Мне известна твоя нелюбовь к пространным письмам, поэтому начну с главного. Орки становятся всё более дерзкими и настойчивыми в своих набегах. Они уже не шарахаются от наших границ подобно трусливым крысам, но очертя головы бросаются в схватку. Возможно, они вели себя так и раньше, ‑ по крайней мере, так свидетельствуют мои воины, ‑ но лично я никогда не замечал в столь омерзительных существах подобной отваги, ‑ может быть, потому что всегда предпочитал гасить ее проявления в зародыше, покуда они не разгорелись в бушующее пламя. Как бы то ни было, слуги Тёмного Врага становятся серьёзной проблемой. Они режут мой скот и совершают набеги на мой народ, словно бы мы, подобно овцам, ‑ их законная добыча.

Я обращаюсь к тебе, владыка Маэдрос, за мудрым советом и талантом стратега. Надеюсь, столь неприкрытая лесть пробудит в тебе дополнительный интерес к моему прискорбному положению. Не только воды и земли обращаются в лёд в ваших вечных морозах, тебе и самому не помешает оттаять. Мне нужно не просто подкрепление с севера, но твоё личное присутствие и острый ум – который ты, помнится, никогда не упускал возможности продемонстрировать. Увы, долг короля не позволяет мне покидать престол и границы земель, – я уже не тот принц, что мог свободно разъезжать по всему Белерианду, – поэтому считай это письмо официальным предписанием при первой возможности прибыть в Хитлум, передав на время свои полномочия Халмиру. Твоему капитану будет полезно понять, сколь велика твоя ответственность и многочисленны обязанности. До сих пор он был слишком беспечен.

 

Мои коровы в опасности, Майтимо.

Верховный король Фингон, сын Финголфина, владыка Дор-ломина

 **P.S.** Когда всё же решишься нанести визит, прихвати, пожалуйста, волчьих шкур: все мои сгнили под здешним солнцем. Обещаю припасти лоналиссе для обмена.

 

 

_Верховному королю Фингону, сыну Финголфина, владыке Дор-ломина, защитнику угнетенных коров_

Должен сказать, при первом прочтении твоего послания я не вполне понял, что тревожит тебя сильнее: прислужники Моргота, или же то, что на приманку для оных были преступно пущены твои драгоценные коровы. Упоминание о лоналиссе вернуло мне спокойствие духа и придало решимости помочь тебе в борьбе со злом, что таится в горах и расползается по равнинам, – однако прошу, продолжай льстить столь же неприкрыто. Сладкоречие приятно всем, даже калекам из непролазных земель.

Продолжая разговор: Халмир просил со всей почтительностью передать, что весьма обижен данной тобою характеристикой. Он не беспечен, просто не любит поднимать шум по пустякам. Хорошего же ты мнения о моих воинах и друзьях детства! Мои люди и я – твои люди – здесь не «обращаемся в лёд», а вполне процветаем. Правда, волки в последнее время стали особо свирепы, но в этом, скорее, виновен я сам. Учитывая, как высоко ценятся их шкуры, эти звери имеют все основания относиться к нам с опаской и неприязнью. Убивай или будешь убит, – таков закон, мой король, пусть даже запах крови не радует мне душу, а мысли о резне отзываются скорбью во всём теле (кроме руки). В этих холодных землях звери – драгоценный источник пищи, и если мы не будем истреблять их, они наверняка истребят нас.

Поголовье мышей также значительно снизилось, – боюсь, что в последнее время в городе и вассальных княжествах чересчур усердно прочёсывали чащу в погоне за их шкурками и мясом. Благодаря Карантиру, ведущему тщательный учёт содержимого кладовых, выяснилось и ещё кое-что: кто-то ворует еду, по туше за раз. Халмир видит в этом происки Тёмного Врага, я же подозреваю, что мы имеем дело с кем-то уступающим ему в силе, но равным по злобе и ненависти.

Боюсь, немало времени пройдёт, прежде чем я смогу принять твоё приглашение, король Фингон. Безопасность Севера – это безопасность всего государства, и покуда я жив, эта крепость будет стоять. Прошу тебя принять мои искренние извинения.

 

Кто-то следит за нами глазами волков.

Маэдрос феаноринг, владыка Химринга

 

  

 

_Маэдросу феанорингу, владыке Химринга_

Ты сообщил мне тревожные и грустные вести. Сколько ещё предстоит нам вынести мук, прежде чем Валар поймут, что рок терзает не только нас, но и весь эльфийский народ? Сколько ещё будут они сидеть, сложа руки, на тех мирных берегах, кои мы с такой готовностью покинули? _  
_

(Майтимо, скажу честно: я сам не знаю, почему задаю тебе вопросы, ответов на которые не существует. Быть может, дело в том, что с тобой я привык делиться любыми мыслями, – что довольно глупо с моей стороны, – или в том, что ты сам, я знаю, когда-то спрашивал себя о том же снова и снова. Мы не безгрешны, но продолжаем мечтать о прощении).

Отныне я буду каждый месяц ждать от тебя подробных отчётов о ходе обороны Химринга и ваших хозяйственных тяготах. Я знаю, как сурова зима и как одиноко бывает среди заснеженных холмов, но мне ведомо также, насколько важна для казны торговля мехом и оружием. Если эти так называемые волки затрудняют обмен или препятствуют ведению иных дел, ты должен сообщить мне об этом без промедления – мне, а не своим братьям.

 

Дальнейшие предписания последуют вскоре.

Верховный король Фингон, сын Финголфина, владыка Дор-ломина

   

* * *

 

_Маглор!_

Если ты читаешь это письмо вслух за столом, то немедленно замолчи, ибо ещё одна утрата, и мои люди в полной мере ощутят глубину страдания их братьев. Что за – на какую такую пятую битву собрались Фингон и брат наш? Разве ты не видишь, что битва эта навсегда перевернёт жизнь нолдор? Что она принесёт нам неисчислимые беды? Да, я заглянул в будущее, чтобы узнать, чем завершится эта затея, и увидел лишь кровавую пелену и волны отчаянья, которые прокатятся по нашей земле из края в край и не изгладятся из памяти нолдор до скончанья веков.

Маэдрос шлёт мне бессчётные письма с указаниями по поводу положения моих войск на линии фронта, и я тщетно пытаюсь указать ему на ошибки в расчётах. Слишком многое в плане кампании зависит от восточных племён, коих в наших рядах держит не верность, а жажда наживы; между самими нолдор нет подлинного единства, – вот что должно стать нашей первейшей заботой, но Маэдрос не желает слушать. Проклятый Фингон заразил его своею упрямой надеждой и верой в добро. Мечта о лучшей жизни застит ему глаза и разум, но я отказываюсь прельщаться подобными грёзами.

 

Я боюсь за наше будущее и не стыжусь этого признать.

Карантир

 

  

 

_Карантиру феанорингу, владыке Таргелиона и хранителю озера Хелеворн_

Маэдрос выступает через две недели. Ты присоединишься к нам по дороге, и вместе мы поведем восточные племена к нашей общей победе. Слава нолдорскому народу.

 

Да продлятся твои годы и воссияет твоя удача.

Владыка Маглор феаноринг

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Лоналиссе (эльф. "lonalissë" - "тёмная сладость") = шоколад


	4. Пустота

_Покойному Верховному королю Фингону_

Вот я и снова убийца. Молю того, кто смотрит за нами с неба, чтобы рука, принесшая столько смертей, очистилась от греха. Я знаю, что прошу невозможного. Такие как я лишь впустую рассеивают внутренний свет, – свет, дарованный мне при рождении отцом и Эру. Я помню их крики, Фингон. Картина была знакомой и страшной. Те, кто нашёл смерть под остриём моего меча, смотрели на меня с ужасом – круглыми, воспалёнными от слёз глазами.

Они не проклинали меня, нет. Не проклинали моего отца, чьё пламя выжгло нас всех дотла. Они смотрели на меня и просили о пощаде, сжав руки в извращённом подобии молитвы. Когда я убивал их, они звали матерей, отцов, мужей и жён, _нисси_ и _нери_. Не знаю, скольких я убил, не это важно.

Среди выступивших против меня воинов-людей был один – совсем малого роста, неуклюжий, как жеребёнок, в сапогах не по размеру и броне, слишком тяжёлой для его плеч. Я почти покончил с ним, но тут его шлем вдруг слетел. И я понял, что передо мною не воин.

Это был ребёнок, Финдекано. Не более 14 вёсен.

Я сказал, что оставляю ему жизнь, чтобы он запомнил меня, нашёл и смог отомстить, когда вырастет, – кажется, я убил его отца, – и мальчик плюнул мне на сапог, не дослушав.

Я убил его и смотрел, как он умирает.

 

Маэдрос

 

 

 

_Моему королю Фингону_

Мои братья тают, как свечки, – то есть те из них, кто ещё остался в живых. Я уже потерял троих младших – Келегорма, Карантира и Куруфина. Амрас же, боюсь, счёл меры, принятые мной для его защиты, личным оскорблением. Ещё и его я потерять не могу, только не Питио. Он ещё слишком юн и слишком безрассуден, чтобы погибнуть из-за безумств отца – и моих. Да, я признал свои проступки перед лицом неминуемых бедствий, ибо потеря троих братьев, – каждый из которых вырос на моих руках, пусть и под присмотром матери, – подкосила меня более, чем ты в состоянии понять.

Но какова ирония, согласись. Те, кого я любил, погибли смертью столь же кровавой и внезапной, как те, кто пал от моей собственной руки. Возможно, их гибель оправдана в глазах Валар – в глазах тех, кто ещё может похвастать здравым рассудком. Ибо кто теперь я? Эльф, обгоревший до неузнаваемости. Эльф, десятки лет ведущий переписку с мёртвым королём. Хуже всего, что я чувствую их рядом, и это присутствие отзывается мукой, причём не во мне одном: Амрас сидит сейчас на моём кресле, и я почти вижу, как в душе его назревает разлом. Мой брат медленно гибнет, я чувствую это и вот – пишу владыкам Сириона. Так же, как и тебе, Фингон. Когда-то я надеялся встретиться с тобою на той стороне, но теперь впереди у меня лишь чёрное небытие.

 

Мне больше не о чем молиться.

Маэдрос

 

 

 

_Кузену Фингону_

Маглор чересчур привязался к близнецам. Он не отпускает Элронда и Элроса от себя ни на шаг, и я вижу по их глазам, что такое внимание им отвратительно. Я не виню их: стоит Маглору решить, что он нашёл нечто достойное интереса, как он переходит все границы в своём увлечении. Эти дети – правнуки твоего брата, и в них течёт ваша кровь – пусть даже разбавленная Тингольской. Из них действительно может вырасти нечто достойное, – но я тщетно пытаюсь пробудить в себе приязнь к Элросу. Он слишком напоминает тебя.

Мой друг, мой бесценный друг. Моё сердце всегда принадлежало тебе – равно как и всё последующее, и я знаю, что ты отвечал мне тем же, но всё же как хорошо, что ты не видишь меня сейчас. Что ты не можешь прочесть эти письма и понять, как далеко я отошёл от чистой жизни, от того, кем был и кем уже не стану больше.

Рука безостановочно пульсирует болью, и облегчения не приносят ни бальзамы, ни притирания. Подозреваю, что это часть моего наказания: царапать письма на имя давно погибшего короля, сжимая перо в поминутно сводимых судорогой пальцах, ‑ но придётся пока потерпеть. Я ещё сильнее укрепился в мысли, что до конца искупить свои грехи смогу, только полностью покинув эту землю, когда буду мёртв, как мой отец. Как ты.

Мой труд ещё не кончен. Пусть я стар и измотан – старее отца, моложе деда – у меня остался долг перед родом. Я обязан исполнить клятву. Ты ведь знаешь меня – то есть знал, но ведь ты жив ещё где-то за горизонтом, не так ли, Фингон? – и знаешь, что единожды обещав, единожды дав слово, я уже не могу взять его назад. Эту черту я в себе ненавижу и уважаю одновременно.

Сколько страданий принесло моё упрямство.

 

Прости за почерк: мой писец мёртв.

Маэдрос

 

 

 

_Финдекано_

Не могу заснуть. Сейчас от меня шарахнулся бы кто угодно. Маглор каждую ночь поёт Элронду одну и ту же колыбельную с унылым и навязчивым мотивом, и эта музыка сводит меня с ума. Он поёт не о тех, кто пал под нашими знамёнами, и не о матерях, что годами оплакивают безвременно ушедших в могилу детей. Маглор поёт о свете и звёздах, о любви и славе. Мерзавец поёт о том, какой могла бы стать наша жизнь, – моя жизнь, – если бы всё прошло по плану. Я знаю, о чём ты сейчас думаешь там, в чертогах Мандоса, но нет. Я не собираюсь взваливать вину на непричастных. Я ещё не так низко пал, Финдекано. Я сын Феанора, а сыновья Феанора не ограничиваются обвинениями. Мы выносим приговор и убиваем.

Если бы ты спросил, ненавижу ли я то, во что превратился, я бы ответил утвердительно. Я убийца и позор своей семьи (говорю тебе это по секрету и надеюсь на твоё молчание!). Если бы мать была здесь, я бы молча встал перед ней на колени. Я не готов умолять, даже её. Пусть бы она сама решила, достоин ли я прощения, остался ли у меня хотя бы ничтожный шанс на спасение, имею ли я ещё право называть себя её сыном. И если да, то надеюсь, она бы просто опустилась рядом и прижала меня к себе. Так, как обнимала раньше.

 

Как обнимал меня ты.

 

**[//Примечание писца Энельмо из Ривендэлла: Страница оборвана. Продолжение письма см. на прилагаемом куске пергамента.]**

 

 

_Финно_

Наши берега осенили своим посещением они – сами Благие. Вместе с отцом близнецов они сотрясли наши земли до основания. Только теперь я понял Маглора с его песнями о звёздах и морях, потому что Элронд и Элрос больше никогда не увидят своих родителей. Я пытался выразить им сочувствие, защитить, потому что отвечаю за них в той же степени, что и за Маглора. Эти дети – моя семья, даже если сами они так не считают. Мне есть, чем гордиться: Элронд проникся к нам с Маглором некоторой приязнью – в отличие, правда, от Элроса. Увы, должен признать, что они будут скучать по мне намного меньше, чем я по ним. Да, я ворчал и жаловался на них, но в душе был рад, что вновь могу заботиться о ком-то из младших, пусть даже сами подопечные были от этого не в восторге.

Мы отправляем близнецов туда, где им и следовало оказаться с самого начала: к Гил-Галаду, сыну Ородрета. Элронда ждёт процветание, Элроса – увядание, а Маглора – остаток жизни. Что ждёт меня, спросишь ты? Честно говоря, я и сам не знаю, что будет после того, как мы вновь попытаемся вернуть то, что принадлежит нам по праву. Мой дар предвидения не так силён, как раньше. Боюсь, что по-прежнему вижу впереди лишь черноту.

 

Быть может, после я отправлюсь прямиком к тебе?

Нельяфинве

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> нисси - женщины-эльфы (мн.)  
> нэри - мужчины-эльфы (мн.)


End file.
